


Dangerous Love

by Asiat93



Series: Ashely Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiat93/pseuds/Asiat93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Hale was raised to hate werewolves. Her family are the most dangerous werewolves hunters next to the argents because they have no code. Derek hale came along and ruined everything because their mates. Derek leaves to find his sister Laura not telling Ashley anything but will a call from Chris argent change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

“Where you going mommy?” I crouched down to comfort my daughter. I hate leaving her with my parents but I have to. “I’m going to go meet up with daddy and then we’re going to come back for you okay?” My daughter nodded her head and wiped her eyes. It was way past her bedtime but she didn’t want to miss saying goodbye. I looked up to see my dad with a disapproving look. “What do you want me to do just move on?” “That boy doesn’t care about you.”

I covered my daughters’ ears she didn’t need to hear this. “We aren’t arguing about this anymore I made my choice a long time ago and you need to accept it.” “You haven’t been happy ever since he left how can I just let that go.” “Look Chris called me and told me everything that happened especially Kate dying don’t you think we should at least pay our respects.” “We haven’t been friendly with the Argents in ages they don’t think our methods are right they made that stupid code for a reason.” I just rolled my eyes. I felt my daughter fall asleep while we were talking signaling it was my time to go. “Look just watch Talia for me okay she is your granddaughter.” My dad just picked her up and put her to bed without saying a goodbye to me. I turned around not caring ready to go to Beacon Hills. 

Few Hours later I came upon Beacon Hills high school where the kids were already in school. “Okay Ashley you’re looking for a Scott McCall and Stiles what ever his last name is.” I turned the car off and made my way inside not even bothering to go to the main office. I must’ve walked for a few minutes till I saw a boy come out a bathroom looking scared. Now if that isn’t suspicious. 

“Excuse me.” The boy looked at me covering his ear. “Hi I was wondering do you happen to know a Scott McCall.” “Um yeah I know Scott what do you want with him?” “Oh I just need him to answer a few questions.” I looked behind the boy to see a girl bring a dress out her locker. “Actually can you tell me who that is?” He turned around letting me get a glimpse of his ear. Black blood. “Her name’s Alison argent I’m Jackson just so you know.” “Well I didn’t but thanks anyway.” I walked away to see Alison get snatched into a room. “No Ashley don’t make too much of a scene just wait for her to leave.” So that’s what I did I waited. Alison came out but I was pretending to look in my phone but when the second person came out I pushed him right back in.

“Scott McCall, werewolf, turned by Peter Hale, went out with an Alison Argent, best friends with Stiles unknown last name that I don’t care about.......am I missing anything?” Scott looked at me shocked. “Um who are you?” “Look all you need to know is I’m not going to hurt you I’ll leave that to the Argents but what you can tell me is where do I find Derek hale?” “What do you want with Derek?” 

I twirled my ring around my finger thinking of an answer. “He’s an old friend of mine and I really need to discuss some things with him and trust me when I say they are very important.” Like why did you leave me and your daughter with no contact for months but I’m not going to think about that. “I don’t know where Derek is.” Lie “And if i did I still wouldn’t tell you.” Bad choice of words Scott. “Oh you will tell me sooner or later because if I’m not correct I don’t think you and Alison are supposed to be together.” Scott didn’t say anything confirming my thoughts. “If you want me I’ll be at this address.” I handed him a piece of paper and turned to walk out the door. “Why would I want you?” “Because Derek’s an alpha and every alpha needs a Beta it won’t be long till he finds one.” I left the room and went straight to my car I have a funeral to attend right.

I was standing off to the side already beating Chris here just watching the news people act crazy. “I knew you were a crazy bitch Kate but not this crazy.” “Ashley long time no see.” I turned around to see Chris and his family. “Well Chris when our families don’t get along and I choose to stop hunting what are you going to do.” Chris just grinned and gave me a hug. Chris Argent and I have always been best friends ever since our fathers trained us together I started out a little younger though. He wasn’t happy about me loving Derek but who was except maybe my cousin but that’s a whole other issue. “So I found Scott wasn’t to helpful.” I saw Alison out the corner of my eye look at me when I said Scott. “Yeah well I know how you are so.” “Blame me of course.” 

We both turned around to see no other than the scumbag I call Gerard. “Ashley it’s been a while.” “Yeah well when I heard Kate died I did a happy dance and then decided to pay my respects.” Chris gave me a look saying shut up. “Really and how’s your daughter Talia did she start howling at the moon yet?” “Careful Gerard I almost shot you with the gun up my leg.” “Well if we can take our seats.” I didn’t notice the pastor coming towards us. The funeral was okay I just glared at Gerard the entire time. With him here I knew chaos was about to ensue.

I got to my house that I grew up in my parents never sold it so I had a lot of cleaning to do. My phone started to ring as I was putting my clothes up. “Hi mom.” “Talia wanted to talk to you.” Okay no hi back. “Hi mommy.” “Hi angel are you behaving?” “Yes me and grandma made cookies today she put flour in my face.” Well at least their treating her good. “That’s great honey.” “Did you find daddy yet?” Shit “Um not yet honey he’s very busy with work.” “Oh okay” “Look mommy will call you tomorrow okay?" “Yeah love you mommy.” “Oh sweetie I love you to.” I heard the click and it just made me sad. Derek hale is so getting a bullet in his chest.


	2. Shape Shifted pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short chapter to get by. the next chapter is going to be very long and good so bare with me. leave a comment or questions. thank you

“Last time Derek and I talked he said he was returning here because he found out about Laura not that she was dead though.” Chris and I were sitting around in his kitchen catching up on our last phone conversation. “Peter killed her and became the alpha then went on a killing spree on people in charge of the fire.” “Kate” Chris nodded. “You know why she did it right?” Chris didn’t say anything. “Oh come on I understand he’s your father but we both know how bad and shady fathers can be.” 

“You married a werewolf.” “What does that have to do with anything Derek is still human he has feelings sure I’m mad at him right now but I still love him.” Chris just turned his head. My phone rang showing my father name. “Hello” “I heard Gerard is back.” I looked at Chris staring at me.” “Of course he is why are you keeping tabs?” “Look I don’t feel okay with this anymore last time we were near Gerard a lot of bad stuff happened come home.” I stood up telling Chris to wait and walked in the living room. “I’m not leaving until I find Derek.” “How long does it take to find your husband?” “The Argents don’t know where he is and thanks to Gerard declaring war for Kate it won’t be easy.” “You can’t protect him from the Argents you’re not a hunter anymore they will use you as bait.” “It’s a good thing I still train then." I hung up on my dad and looked at the doorway. Alison just heard my conversation. “You tell Scott I meant it when I said I want Derek.” I walked back to the kitchen to see Chris getting off the phone. “How are you planning on finding Derek?” I grabbed my jacket and keys. “Sorry Chris we’re enemies remember” I left the house.

I went back home trying to come up with a plan. Derek is in hiding and I bet he has a beta in mind. I know it’s not Scott. I decided to call him and see if he would answer this time. “Hello” fuck he answered. “Well look who answers his phone hi honey.” “Look ash I’m sorry a lot has happened.” “I bet Derek I haven’t heard from you in months Talia asks me all the time where you are.” All I could hear was him breathing. “Look I have a lot to do I promise I’ll call and talk to you and Talia tomorrow.” “Don’t bother calling.” I hung up and started to cry.

Flashback:

“Derek I don’t know about this.” We were in our kitchen discussing him leaving over dinner. “Look there’s a reason Laura told me she was going back to beacon hills.” We hadn’t been to beacon hills since the hale fire will I was gone before then but still it didn’t feel right. “Just promise me you’ll call me when you find out.” “I promise” Derek leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

Derek broke that promise as soon as he left I didn’t hear from him. I understand he probably was upset that Laura was cut in half but I could’ve been there to help him. He knows I hate being held in the dark. I looked out the window at the sky and noticed something. “Tomorrows a full moon.”


	3. Shape Shifted pt. 2

I really hate when I think that nothing is going to happen at night and it does. Apparently Scott’s friend Lydia was attacked by peter was found last night naked. I bet Chris thought she was now a werewolf it doesn’t seem like it though. Also some dude with the last name Lahey was murdered last night. I’m on my way right now to the crime scene to look at it. The door was ripped off and blood was everywhere. “You have any ideas of what could’ve done this?” of course Chris would be here on Gerard’s orders no doubt. “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” “Let’s just say his son is going to need a lawyer and a prayer.” “His son?” we were walking back to our cars now seeing as the sheriff came to the scene. “Isaac Lahey goes to beacon hills” hmm I wonder. I just left without a word and headed towards the school. I was sitting on the bleachers watching Scott make an ass out of himself. “what the hell are you smelling for?” when Scott got to the boy before Stiles and they both landed facing each other I knew what happened. “Damn it Derek the boy whose father was killed.” I stood up when the police carried Isaac off the field and ran to my car not before noticing a black Camaro parked a few feet away from me. _I’ll be seeing you soon sweetheart._

 

As the time grew on I decided to go to Chris’s house to see if they were going to do anything about Isaac. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to make me see a guy in a uniform go in the kitchen. “What can I do for you Ashley?” I glared at Chris knowing what was about to happen. “You can’t be serious Chris a teenager who just lost his father!” “For all we know he’s the one that could’ve took his father’s life.” I shook my head and looked behind him to see Alison standing there. Chris turned around and closed the front door leaving us outside. “Your wife is insane.” “My wife is strong and following her instincts.” “One day those instincts are going to get her in trouble.” I walked back to my car dialing Scott’s number. “This is why you’re an outcast Ashley.” I stopped and gritted me teeth. I’m not an outcast I believe in what’s right. “I’d rather be an outcast than a murdering tyrant.” I got in my car looking at a text from Scott: **With Derek stiles is at school.**

 

I got to the school just catching stiles come out talking on the phone. I waited for stiles to end his phone conversation. “Stiles.” Stiles jumped and dropped his keys. “Oh god please don't kill me!” I just rolled my eyes. "Your that lady Scott told me about Ashley right?"  “Yeah listen weird last name I need you to give Derek a message for me.” “What like a happy message or I’m killing you message.” God this kid talks too much. I gripped stiles up and slammed him against his jeep. “Just take the damn message.” “Okay okay what is it?” “Tell him I said to meet me at my house.” Stiles looked at me like I was crazy. “That’s it no wait till I find you?” I let go of stiles in surprise. “Do you guys really think I want to kill Derek?” “Well you’re a hunter aren’t you?” I took a step back and folded my arms. “Now what made you say that” “I looked up your family their worse than the Argents.” Hmm well played Stiles. “Look just help get Lahey out and tell Derek what I said.” I walked away leaving Stiles to mumble to himself.

 

I went straight home and cleaned. I know weird seeing that I basically just threatened Derek and told him I was here but these sheets aren’t going to wash themselves. It was 3 hours later when I heard a growl and the front door bang open. I was in the kitchen making food and just grinned ignoring his footsteps coming towards me. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak?” I turned around and saw Derek looking ready to transform. “What the hell are you doing here?” “Funny I should be asking you that seeing as how what you told me was a big lie.” “What?” “Chris Argent called me and told me everything about Laura, Peter, Scott, and not to mention Kate.” Derek just stood there finally calm. “And all while he’s telling this a thought comes to mind why is he telling me this when my HUSBAND should be the one doing it” “Ashley I’m sorry so much happened I didn’t…” “Have time to call your wife to assure her and your daughter that you are alive at least.” Derek took a deep breath and backed me up against the counter to the point our noses were touching. “This is my last time saying I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean to leave you out I’m sorry I broke my promise and I’m sorry I left you and Talia now drop it.”

 

It was silent for a moment I was watching Derek listen out for something. “Where is she?” I started to laugh. “You really think I'd bring her here she’s with my parents.” Derek glared at me like I just committed a sin. “You left our daughter with your werewolf hating father?!” “My dad isn’t that bad.” that was a big lie. Derek threw his head back in annoyance. “He shot me with an arrow close to my heart.” “He found out we had sex be thankful it wasn’t your heart.” “He shot me in the leg with a wolfs bane bullet.” “You got me pregnant.” I said with a shrug. “Let’s not forget when he tasered me in the balls.” “We got engaged okay yes my dad is a dick we get it.” Derek then attacked me with a hug. “God I missed you so much.” I couldn’t help but wrapped my arms around him. “I missed you too.” I then pushed Derek away from me and quickly shot him in the leg. “Ahh what the hell.” I grinned and fixed my plate. “Now you’re truly forgiven clean up the blood from the floor and make a plate okay?” I skipped into the dining room and proceeded to eat.


	4. Ice Pick

Who the hell is knocking on my door at 5 in the morning. I looked in my peephole to see Chris and a few hunters behind him....great. “give me a reason to why I should open the door Chris.” I heard him sigh, “Just open it Ashley.” I opened the door not caring that I just had a bra and some shorts on. “What do you want?” “Any sign of Derek?” “why would I tell you or your father who chops wolves in half mind you where my husband is not that I know myself I haven’t seen him since I’ve been here probably hiding from me as well.” “Ashley this is serious he turned Isaac Lahey who is a fugitive of the law now.” “not my problem now tell the man that’s in my backyard to get the hell off my land before I call the cops to get his dead body.” Chris nodded his head and then backed up and left in his car. I closed my door and counted. 5......4.......3.....2......1. I turned around to see Derek standing there in his boxers. “round 3?” Derek nodded and backed me up into the door. “Round 3”

 

 

“so whose next for you?” Derek was putting his clothes on like he was on a mission. “I cant tell you.” my phone interrupted the rant I had ready. “hello” “hi mommy” both Derek and I froze. “hi baby why aren’t you at daycare?” “grandpa didn’t want me to go.” that doesn’t sound good I looked at Derek to see him staring right back at me. Before I could tell him no he grabbed the phone from my hand. “Talia” all I heard was her scream DADDY. “wheres grandpa now.” I didn’t hear her reply but I heard my dads deep voice. “tell my daughter we're on our way.” I heard the beep telling me he hung up. “look I have to go but call me when Talia and your father come.” “Derek” I didn’t get to finish before he kissed me and jumped out the window. “there is a front door.!” I got dressed and decided to visit an old friend. I walked into the veterinary and knocked on the desk. “what can I help you with.” Deaton looked at me and smiled. “Ashley I'm not sure if I should be happy to see you or not.” “I left for a reason Alan” “and now your back for a reason correct.” “when argent's start calling my family because of my husband yeah I’d say its a good reason.” “but your not here about Derek are you.” I shook my head no “its my daughter.”

 

  
A few minutes later Scott walked in he was surprised to see me. “Did you know about Erica?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Who the hell is Erica?” “Derek turned her.” I told Deaton I’d see him later and proceeded to Derek's hiding place. I kept walking in the dark when I heard someone behind me. “If your smart you'd walk away Isaac.” “Who are you?” “Just take me to Derek.” we kept walking til I saw Derek standing there with his arms closed. “How did you find me.” “I put a tracker inside you during sex.” Isaac started to cough while Derek eyes were wide. “okay I’m going to go and yeah...” Isaac turned around and left in a hurry. “Who the hell is Erica?!” Derek rolled his eyes and walked away into a sub car. “Please don't act like this Ash okay I hate this part of you.” I grew angry. “I wonder why I'm insecure Derek it's not like my husband was faithful to me back then.” Derek growled and his eyes turned red. “I told you I was sorry about it okay stop bringing it up yes I cheated on you with Kate when you moved away okay damn it.” I stepped back turning into that weak girl that I was in high school that got bullied constantly. “your not seeing Talia not like this.” Derek looked at me shocked. “You cant keep me from my daughter.” he said as I was walking out. “Watch me you haven’t tried to be in her life when you were here so why care now.” I didn’t get a reply as I got in the car and drove off.

Derek.

“Soo your married?” Isaac asked. I rolled my eyes again and nodded my head. “Is she anything supernatural?” there’s that question I hate being asked. Me, Derek hale, being married to an ex hunter a very skilled one at that. Ashley puts any hunter especially Gerard to shame its how her dad taught her: live by no code. I still find it strange that she didn’t kill me when we met granted I could've attacked her too. “Isaac whatever you do don't let her near Erica.” “why cause Erica could kill her.” I went to get ready to see Talia I don’t care what Ashley says I need to see her. “Its not Ashley I fear for.” I said leaving Isaac confused.

 

 

Ashley

 

I was standing outside the house watching my dads car roll up the drive-way. I knew Derek was going to come when I told him not to. He never listened to anything I told him to do. “Mommy!!” I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Talia running towards me with her face covered in chocolate. “Oh my baby look at you did grandpa give you candy.” she nodded her head and gave me a hug. I looked up to see my dad staring at me grim. “I need to go see a friend but I’ll be back.” I nodded my head and watched him drive-off. “Come on sweetie.” I led Talia in the house and put her on the kitchen counter to wipe her face off. “What happened to daycare?” I asked her wiping her cheeks. “My eyes.” she said pointing at them. I put her on the floor and kissed her cheek. “Mommy where's daddy?” as I went to open my mouth of course he pops up. “Right here.” No matter how mad I get at Derek I will always love him for putting a big smile on our daughters face. “Daddy!!!” Talia ran so fast and jumped into his arms. “Hi princess I missed you.” Derek and I were looking at each other understanding that our problems were gonna have to wait. “I missed you too daddy.” I felt a tear come to my eye as I watched them make up for lost time.


	5. Ice Pick pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I KNOW IT SUCKS THAT I KEEP APOLOGIZING AND DISAPPEARING I REALLY DON'T MEAN TO ITS JUST WRITERS BLOCK IS A MEAN BITCH AND I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I AM GOING TO FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE MORE AND UPDATE MORE FOR YOU GUYS A DAY DOESN'T GO BY THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT CHAPTER IS NEXT. THE BEGINNING WAS JUST A LITTLE FLASHBACK I WILL BE DOING THOSE TO GIVE YOU A LOOK AT DEREK AND ASHLEY'S RELATIONSHIP BEFORE THE FIRE AND STUFF . IF ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH A SHIP NAME PLEASE COMMENT I WOULD LIKE IT. COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU GUYS. PS HOW CUTE WAS TALIA AND STILES? CAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE.

_I opened my locker to see a red rose with a note attached. A smile appeared on my face knowing_

_who it was from. “hey Ashley cute flower” I frowned and replied “oh um hi Kate thanks.” I grabbed_

_the note and stuffed it in my pocket. “Not going to read the note.” I looked behind Kate to see him_

_staring at me. “I'll read it later I probably already know what it says I mean its valentines day right?”_

_Kate didn’t look happy but smiled anyway and nodded. “so whose it from I’ve never seen you with a_

_boy?” I got mad and slammed the locker. “whats that suppose to mean?” Kate smirked. “I’m just_

_saying Ashley you are the loser in this school you get_

_pushed down everyday and yet you never defend yourself but hey would you your clearly weak I’m_

_surprised your dad hasn’t given up on training you.” every word sparked a fire inside me. “Look Kate_

_just because I’m not as cruel as you and your raggedy father doesn’t mean I’m weak and if you_

_must know your brother gave me the flower.” Kate just crossed her arms. “and why would Chris give_

_you anything.” “shes my best friend” I was relieved to see Chris walking up to us. Kate just glared_

_and stormed off. “red roses how original” Chris said as he grabbed the flower and twirled it_

around. “stop its sweet anyway I need you to cover for me tonight.” “this is really starting to get bad

_Ashley your father keeps giving me this look like he knows and if Gerard founds out.” “Chris please_

_its valentines day.” Chris rolled his eyes but nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek sending a wink_

_to Derek who smiled back._

 

 

It was a very awkward and tense silence. Between my dad and Derek I don’t know who was

glaring more even Talia could sense it. “okay while you two get whatever you both have to get

out miss Talia I believe its your bedtime. Talia started to protest but one look at me and she shut

her mouth. “Say goodnight honey.” Talia ran into Derek's arms and whispered to him my dad

rolled his eyes. “goodnight pop pop” my dad smiled a big smile and tapped Talia on the nose.

“goodnight my butterfly.” Talia giggled and took my hand. “I'll be back” I said as I walked Talia

upstairs.

 

 

Derek P.O.V

As soon as Talia and Ashley were upstairs Aaron opened his mouth. “She was filled with worry

a few days after you left and didn’t call so many times my wife and I had to talk her out of

coming back here.” he was glaring at me harder now and I couldn’t help but feel a little guilt. I

knew it was wrong of me to not call Ashley and tell her I was okay but the death of Laura and

the fact that Scott was bitten took a toll on me and I couldn’t get her involved not with Talia

needing her. “Why couldn’t you convince her this time.” “I got a call about Kate being killed by a

Hale I kept it from her for a few days but then Chris argent called her and told her everything.”

Aaron got up and looked around the house I imagined he hadn’t been here in so long. “knowing

Ashley she wasn’t too happy.” he laughed and shook his head. “No she wasn’t my daughter is

like me stubborn always going that mile to do what she wants.” I could tell Ashley was listening

to our conversation but I had to ask one more question. “How bad did I hurt her?” he turned and

looked at me with a hard face. “My daughter is very secretive when it comes to her emotions

Derek but with you she lets herself out there for the world to see.” I didn’t have anything else to

say but it didn’t matter because Ashley made herself known.

 

 

Ashley P.O.V

My dad said too much I didn’t want Derek to know I was that hurt by him. “So what happened

today with Talia?” my dad turned to me and answered. “That same that’s been happening a lot

lately I figured since you found Derek maybe it can be easier to handle now.” “handle what?”

Derek was up now with concern showing for a little but then came the serious face. “A few

weeks ago Talias been going through this phase where she gets a little excited or mad and her

eyes start to glow” I said. “It usually lasts for a few hours but we've managed to control it to

where it only happens for a few minutes.” my dad said. “And what happened yesterday?” Derek

asked now looking worried. “It lasted the whole morning and I couldn’t get her under control in

time for daycare.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew having a child with Derek

they would likely be a werewolf I wasn’t prepared for any of this not that I had any help In the

first place. “It is normal for kids to got through this but not at her age.” _(A/n: idk ft his is true I’m_

 _just making it up for the story)_ “look can we just pick this up tomorrow I'm tired and I start work

at the school.” both my dad and Derek looked at me like I was crazy. “What Gerard is the

principal now and don’t you think it be better I watch the teenagers that are in the middle of this

damn supernatural shit then him.” I didn’t get a reply so I guess I was right. My dad just came up

kissed me on the cheek and left not even acknowledging Derek. “Are you staying here or do you

need to go back to Isaac?” Derek just looked at me like he was trying to read my mind. “i miss

sleeping with you at night Isaac can survive one night with out me.” I tried to hide the grin but it

was there. I grabbed his hand and led him to the guest bedroom it was too weird to sleep in my

parents old bedroom. “hold on” Derek said as I took off my clothes and grabbed some

basketball shorts. I looked to see him leave the room and down the hall. I smiled and pulled

back the covers to get in the bed. Derek came back with talia in his arms and handed her to me

so he can take his clothes off. We were all in the bed and snuggled up together when I heard the

softest voice say “Night mommy and daddy”

 

 

NEXT MORNING

Seeing as how I couldn’t find anyone to take Talia she was going to come to work with me. I was appointed the librarian so it wasn’t like she'd be in the way. “Mommy where did daddy go this morning?” I forgot how 4 year old's like to ask questions.

“He went to do some work”

“why”

“because he has business to attend to”

“why”

“because daddy needs someone to help him with something”

“what”

“A monster”

“what kind

” “hey talia remember the quiet game mommy showed you.”

I parked next to stiles jeep where Scott and stiles were actually waiting on me. “What do you

two want come on honey.” I grabbed a bag to keep talia entertained till my dad could come get

her at lunch. “Whose this cutie?” stiles said looking at talia who was holding her stuffed lion. “

I'm Talia I 4” she said holding up 4 fingers. “Aww your so cute.” talia grinned and then said with

a smile “Are you my boyfriend?” that was time to intervene. “Okay before stiles gets killed what

do you guys want?” “That's Derek's isn’t it?” Scott asked still looking at talia who was still

looking at stiles. “Scott now is not the time I have to head into work what do you want?” “We

want to know who else Derek is trying to turn and we were wondering if you knew.” wait I didn’t

tell them that me and Derek were married did I? “Um he we just talked about that freaky reptile

thing other that I didn’t ask not that he would tell me.” I mumbled the last bit to myself but I knew

Scott heard me. “Look I have to go but if I hear anything I might tell you.” I picked up talia and

walked towards the steps “Bye boyfriend!” ugh Derek is not going to be happy.


End file.
